


No Throne More Grand

by BigGhost



Series: conkus is the name of this ship now [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Sitting, First Time, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, use of femme words for genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: Markus wants Connor to sit on his face for the first time.





	No Throne More Grand

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Markus said gently.  He was on his back, propped up on one elbow on their bed, patiently waiting for Connor to join him.  Connor shuffled on his feet in front of him. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he said, unsure of himself.  “It’s that I’ve… never done it before.”

Markus felt a sense of pride at the idea that he might be Connor’s first.  Might be. He didn’t want to push it, it was a bit of a sensitive topic. Markus knew that Connor had encountered a handful of past partners who had been less than enthusiastic at the idea of what Connor had to offer.  If it were up to Markus, he would brag in their faces every day about how amazing  _ his  _ Connor was, how he mattered more to him than anyone else in the world, and how he had  _ definitely  _ not (totally not) stuttered and choked when he asked Connor to sit on his face.

And Connor had said yes.

They were a little nervous at the idea.

The first time they’d had sex, Connor had stopped Markus before the shirt even came off.  He had gripped Markus’ wrist with such a sternness, it had taken Markus aback for a moment.  Connor’s mouth opened hesitantly, lip shaking with the struggle to put his thoughts into words.  “I have something I need to tell you,” Connor finally said. “I… I’m not… I don’t have a… y’know…”

Markus had taken an embarrassingly long time to process that.  “Don’t have a…”

Connor waited for him to go on.  When Markus, still piecing together the confession, said nothing, Connor rolled his eyes, “A penis, Markus.  I don’t have a penis.”

Markus took an entire forty five seconds to process that.  When his brain caught up to him, he made a face of sudden understanding.  “Oh! Um, well, that’s, that’s okay! I don’t… I still want to, as long as you do.”

Their first time having sex had been awkward, full of questions and, “Is this okay?”  Markus obviously hadn’t known what he was doing. He admitted that he’d never had sex with someone with a vagina before, but it was equally obvious that he was willing to learn how to have sex with Connor.  That made Connor’s heart swell.

By the time Markus had worked up the nerve to ask Connor to try the new position, he’d been mulling it over for weeks, then decided that as long as it was with Connor, he was willing to learn to do anything.

Connor stood awkwardly at the edge of the bed, like he was awaiting instructions.  Markus waved him over, and he climbed onto the bed with his partner. The bed dipped to and fro with Connor as he moved.  Markus leaned up to meet him with a kiss. “I’ve never done it before either.”

Connor’s eyebrow arched.  “Markus, you’ve eaten my pussy before.”

“Not vertically!”

Connor rolled his eyes in response.  Well, that much was true.

Markus lied back against the bed, settling himself into the cushy comforter.  He looked at Connor expectantly, to which Connor exhaled a shaky, nervous sigh.  “Are you sure about this, Markus?” he asked.  
  
Markus smiled at him as he took his hand and gripped it tightly.  “If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have asked. I want to do this with you.  But it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

Connor squeezed his hand in response.  He wanted to do this, he really did. Markus was so much more open and willing to learn than Connor’s last partners.  He appreciated it, and it was one of the things that Connor loved about him. Sometimes it was just hard to remember that Markus loved learning things with him as much as he loved learning things with Markus.

“No, I want to.  I promise,” he assured him.

Markus smiled at him gently.  Connor loved it when he looked at him that way.  “What’s our safe word?” he asked, as they always did.

“Jericho,” Connor muttered.  Markus nodded and adjusted himself until he was comfortable on his back.  He gestured for Connor to climb on top of him, leading him with his hands on his thighs to help him get comfortable.

Connor swung his leg over Markus’ chest, then scooted up towards his face as Markus pushed him with his hands on his hips.  “Tell me if I’m too heavy,” Connor told him.

Markus just ignored him.  “Grab the headboard.”

So Connor did, gripping it tightly as Markus’ face disappeared under him.  He shook with nerves, knees aching as he awkwardly hovered over Markus. Every part of him told him not to sit, but the big hands pulling down on his hips told him otherwise.  Hesitantly, he lowered himself just until he could feel Markus’ breath on his skin.

Markus relished in the warmth he found between Connor’s thighs.  The squish of the light fat that Connor had pressed against the sides of his head, and the heat of his pussy radiated just shy of Markus’ lips.  He could smell the musky scent of Connor just inches away from him, but just out of reach. He pushed him down farther with his hands on his hips, coaxing him gently to show Connor that he wasn’t too heavy.

Finally, Markus lifted his head to meet Connor’s pinkish pussy.  It’s soft, warm, and wet, and the texture feels good against his lips.  He parted him with his tongue and licked wide, slow stripes up the length of his open lips.  The warmth was so much hotter underneath the outer lips, and Markus couldn’t get enough of the taste.  As pleasure melded and took over the hesitant embarrassment, Connor allowed Markus to lead him down heavier against him.  With a few strokes of his tongue, Markus was able to lay flat against the bed with Connor’s pussy flush against his face.

Connor threw his head back, jaw hanging open in silence as he felt Markus devour him entirely.  He tried to keep himself up as much as he could, but the way that Markus mouthed at him and played into what he knew were Connor’s weaknesses left his legs weak.  Connor could never describe the way that Markus made him feel, only that everything Markus did to him was careful and lovely. Like every movement was thought about and catered to him.

As Markus became braver, and his movements grew more bold and sure, Connor felt the hesitation be chipped away.  His grip on the headboard tightened, and he leaned over to press his forehead against his knuckles. His hips shifted a little as he tried to hold back from grinding down against his partner.  Markus’ tongue alternated between flicking at his clit and laying flat against him. When Markus was sure that Connor wasn’t going to run away, he brought one hand down from Connor’s hip to play with his hole.

Connor gasped audibly when he felt the first two fingers prod at his entrance, then let out a broken moan when they entered him.  Markus crooked his fingers so that they hooked into his G-spot, just how he knew Connor liked, and fucked him in time with his mouth.

“Oh shit,” Connor whispered as he felt the familiar tightness in his belly start to coil.  He felt Markus smile against him. “Oh God, Markus.” His hips rolled slightly, belly still tight with restraint.  Markus lifted his head with the rolls to ensure that his mouth never left Connor’s skin. His jaw opened and closed on him, his tongue lapped up every drop Connor had to offer.  He slid another finger into him, and the burn of the stretch made Connor breathe out a soft noise.

“I love you,” he just barely heard Markus whisper against him.  Connor pushed himself off the headboard and leaned back, his hands releasing to roam over his own body.  He gripped at his thighs, pulled and kneaded his chest, gripped his hair in his fists, did anything he could to keep his hands occupied and on him.  One hand moved to sit on top of Markus’ own on his hip, to which Markus turned it over to hold. Connor gripped him with a ferocity that was all Markus needed to tell that Connor felt good.

“Markus,” he breathed, “It feels good…”

That made Markus’ ego inflate a little.  He wanted more of that. Wanted to hear anything and everything Connor had to say.

“Talk to me, baby,” he said gently, “Tell me what you want.”

Connor’s hand tightened on his.  “I… I want, oh shit, I want you to keep going.”

Markus pressed against the front wall from the inside of Connor’s pussy, and Connor jumped, “Oh!  I want you to make me cum, Markus!”

Finally, he was loosening up a little.  The walls around his fingers clenched and unclenched, and he could feel the desperation in the little rocking movements that Connor made.  Why had Markus never done this before? Surrounded by Connor in every way, smelling him and tasting him, the heat of him overwhelming him and not being enough at the same time.  It sent a thrill through him that Connor had never felt this before, and he was the one to give it to him, the only one to give it to him. He doubled his efforts, moving the hand holding Connor’s down to pry open his pussy lips just enough that Markus could get every fold, every corner of it and claim it as his own.  Connor rocked down harder now, seeming to have abandoned the idea that he was too heavy, and Markus relished in the weight that bounced on him. If he were to die this way, then so be it.

Something that almost resembled Markus’ name tumbled out of Connor, and he tossed his head back as he felt the tightness in his core and the heat of orgasm creeping up on him.  He yelped when he felt a fourth finger enter him and hook him like a catch, followed by the sharp flicks against his clit where Markus seemed to have the most fun.

“Markus!  Markus, please, I think I’m… I-I think I’m going to—” Connor cut his own thought off as he let out a loud, broken moan of a sound.  His walls clenched down hard around the stretch of Markus’ fingers, and his clit pulsed against his tongue. His abs flexed and unflexed in a pattern with the orgasm, and his hands flailed as they tried to find purchase somewhere.

“Markus!” he cried, and Markus held him there in suspended bliss as his brain let him down from the high.

When Connor’s heavy breaths even out, he lets Markus coax him down onto the bed, limp like a doll.  He plops on his side and welcomes the comforting embrace of the bed. The cold air of the room starts to settle on his skin, and it’s a blessing against his flushed chest and hot face.  Less so against his now wet thighs.

Markus climbed on top of him and rested his chin on his chest.  He looked at Connor with those wide, mismatched eyes that told him that Markus still wanted something.  He smirked at him, “What?”

“You’re so beautiful,” Markus said in almost a dreamy sigh.  He leaned down to kiss Connor’s chest. “So handsome and amazing.”

Connor pet his head with his fingertips, drawing patterns against his scalp.  “I could say the same about you.” He meant it. He felt so lucky.

Markus climbed up to kiss him deeply, and Connor could taste himself on his lips.  They stayed like that for a long time, foreheads pressed against each other and their breaths on each other’s cheeks, occasional kisses to remind each other that time had not stood still.  
  
“Now,” Markus started, and Connor could feel another grand idea around the corner, “What would you say… to a 69?”

Connor let out a genuine, hearty laugh at that, and kissed him again.  They would learn how to do that too, he supposed. Their love was about learning, and Connor was nothing if not a dutiful student.

**Author's Note:**

> find me and this fic on sugarbath (dot) tumblr (dot) com!


End file.
